1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an improved aircraft design. More specifically, the present invention relates to an aircraft design consisting of two concentrically oriented contra-rotating discs, whereby rotational forces generated by the discs are equal and opposition to each other such that a central axis remains fixed.
2. Description of the Background Art
The background art contains many different examples of ways to generate lift for an aircraft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,204 to Kunz discloses an aircraft with a disk that is positioned between first and second counterrotating blade assembles. The disc generates lift in vertical flight or while hovering due to radial flow of air over an upper surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,830 discloses an aircraft with an aerodynamic annulus and a fuselage coupled to the annulus by electromagnetic means to permit rotation of the annulus relative to the fuselage without mechanical engagement.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,764 to Sudrow discloses a ducted rotor sustained aircraft with a means for generating forward thrust. The ducted rotor includes a circular structure of a suitable aerodynamic form. Axially mounted in the duct is a hub that carries counter-rotating rotors that support the aircraft.
Although each of the above referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, none of the inventions contemplate the use of concentrically located counter-rotating discs.